Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2, often shortened to TF2,'' is a multiplayer first-person shooter released in 2007 and developed by Valve. It is the first game that Jerma ever played on YouTube, kickstarting his channel and launching his internet career. Description The ''Team Fortress series' main features are the teamwork-based game styles and the nine distinct character classes. These classes include: * The Scout - An obnoxious Boston boy who can double jump. He is very similar to Jerma; read below for more. * The Soldier - A Midwestern military man who can shoot his rocket launcher at his feet to rocket jump. * The Pyro - A mysterious masked maniac who wields a flamethrower and other combustible weapons. * The Demoman - A black, one-eyed, alcoholic Scotsman who fires grenades and lays explosive traps. * The Heavy - A beefy Russian who wields a minigun. He is something like the mascot for the game. * The Engineer - A relaxed Texan who builds sentry turrets, dispensers, and teleporters to support the team. * The Medic - A crazed German doctor who can heal teammates with his special medi-gun. * The Sniper - A quiet Australian woodsman equipped with a laser-sighted sniper rifle. * The Spy - A suave Frenchman who can turn invisible, disguise himself as his enemies, and instantly kill people with a backstab. The original Team Fortress was a Quake multiplayer mod created by Robin Walker. It soon gained the attention of Valve, who eventually produced it into a full game now known as Team Fortress Classic. Valve would later develop a sequel, Team Fortress 2. ''Unlike TFC'','' TF2 is'' set in the 1960s and features a cartoon art style that has been compared to the works of Pixar Studios. It also has a booming online item market, and is one of the most influential team-based shooters to date. Jerma and Team Fortress 2 History Jerma claims to have been a long-time fan of the Team Fortress series, having played since Team Fortress Classic and the TF2 ''beta. The first video on his YouTube channel, aptly titled ''TF2 - Spy: Goldrush (First Commentary), featured Jerma playing TF2 as the Spy and introducing himself to YouTube. Over the next four years Jerma would go on to make over 300 videos featuring gameplay from TF2. During this time he made videos with multiple other prolific players such as MLC St3alth, Boo, Ma3la, Shibby, IncredibleOrb, Sp00nerism, and most notably Ster. Jerma and Ster's channels both thrived on TF2-based content throughout the early 2010s, gaining traction off the "Jerma is Mad" series and their other various antics together. They also both participated in several TF2 charity streams such as "Tip of the Hats" during this time. Without TF2, who knows where Jerma and Ster would be now. Legacy Jerma is now quite well-known in most of the TF2 community, and has had a large influence on the game. He's created multiple memes and phrases used in the community, such as referring to inexperienced Spy players as Shpees. Many have also pointed out Jerma's uncanny resemblance to the Scout, and it was even revealed in the TF2 comics that the Scout's real name is Jeremy. Jerma's [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2S01qhyf30 last TF2-based video] on his channel was released in 2015. Since Jerma has moved to Twitch as his primary internet platform, he has confirmed to have pretty much dropped TF2, having little interest in playing the game anymore. He has never given a specific reason for this, other than that he no longer enjoys it anymore and was ready to move on. In 2017, Jerma streamed himself playing TF2 again for old times' sake. He also played it for a while out of rage during the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Stream. He hasn't played the game since. For Scream Fortress 2019, in the Halloween map koth_slaughter there's a sign advertising "J. Elbertson's Robotic Sideshow", a clear reference to Jeremy Elbertson himself and his robot-assisted carnival. Trivia * Jerma has stated that his favorite class to play is the Engineer because he enjoys constructing and maintaining his buildings.https://youtu.be/__5N-qoIpPg?t=229 However, he also appears to have the most hours clocked as the Spy. * While Ster is best known for his skill at rocket-jumping with the Soldier, his favorite class is really the Scout. * Boo's favorite class is normally the Pyro, but he goes through different phases.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiqFMUJyRQ * Ma3la's favorite class is the Soldier, even playing as him competitively. * Gabe Newell's favorite class is the Spy. References Category:Team Fortress Category:Jerma Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Team Fortress 2